runescapefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Herbolaria
left Herbolaria (''Herblore en inglés, Herblaw en RuneScape Clásico'') es una habilidad solo de miembros. Consiste en el uso de hierbas y otros ingredientes para crear pociones, que ofrecen bonificaciones en combate o al entrenar. A pesar de que es una habilidad fácil de llegar a 99, es una de las habilidades más caras en el juego. El nivel mínimo para aparecer en las Clasificaciones es el 30. Antes del 31 de Enero del 2013, para poder utilizar esta habilidad la misión "El ritual druida" necesitaba ser completada. Sin embargo, ya no es necesario completar ninguna misión para entrenar Herbolaria (aunque completar El ritual druida aún se recomienda por sus beneficiosas recompensas de PE en Herbolaria). Tiendas de hierbas Las tiendas de Herbolaria pueden ser localizadas por el icono link= en el mapa: *Jatix en Taverley *Frincos en Entrana *Ogre merchant en Gu'Tanoth está a cargo de Grud's Herblore Stall *Gardener Gunnhild enMiscellania se encuentra en un jardín de herblore pero no vende nada excepto rakes y Iron sickles que no son muy útiles para herblore. *Zahur en Nardah aunque solo limpia las herbs. Obteniendo hierbas ]] Algunos mounstruos dropean mas herbs que otros.Ningún monstruo excepto el Tree spirit y el Prison Pete random event botan Toadflax, Snapdragon or Torstol, estas herbs son obtenidas ya sea del Brimhaven agility arena (toadflax and snapdragon), o el cofre de hierbas Agility dungeon (torstol). Hay muchas herbs que los jugadores pueden obtener matando monstruos, o por growing herb seeds, para usarlas en Herblore. Las Herbs pueden ser obtenidas por Pest Control, o por Miscellania (véase Managing your kingdom). Los jugadores pagan alrededor de 800 gp por Herb utilizando este método. *Men y women Botan una gran variedad de Herbs incluyendo de alto nivel. Son solo de nivel dos y se encuentran en muchos lugares de todo Runescape. *Chaos druids alta mente recomendados, son solo de nivel 13 y botan una grand variedad de herbs. Pueden hallarse en Taverley Dungeon, Edgeville Dungeon, en la torre al norte de Ardougne y en Yanille Dungeon. *Cave crawlers son mountros de Slayer que botan ingredientes secundarios y herbs. *Aberrant Specters son mounstros de Slayer que botan una gran cantidad de herbs. Estos pueden ser localizados en Morytania Slayer Tower. *Chaos Druid Warriors en el Yanille Agility dungeon son muy buenos ya que botan una gran variedad de herbs al igual que ingredientes secundarios. Pero ellos tinenes un nivel de 44, así que matarlo es menos productivo que matar a los Chaos druids ya que matar a estos toma mucho más tiempo, así que obtener Herbs de los Chaos druids es mucho mejor. *Basilisks son monstruos de Slayer que sueltan Herbs bastante seguido. Tienen un nivel de combate de 61 y están localizados en Fremennik Slayer Dungeon. Un mirror shield y un nivel de slayer de nivel 40 son necesarios para poder matarlos. *Flesh crawlers están en el nivel número 2 de Stronghold of Security sueltan Herbs muy seguido. Los jugadores también pueden matar a Salarin the Twisted para obtener la Sinister Key, esta llave abre el Sinister chest, cuando un jugador lo abre éste recibira 2 Harralanders, 3 Ranarr weeds, 1 irit leaf, 1 Kwuarm herb y 1 Torstol herb. Ambos Salarin the Twisted y el Sinister chest son encontrados en el Yanille Agility dungeon, un Agility de nivel 67 es requerido para llegar a el. El (Salarin the Twisted) y el Magpie Impling son los unicos NPCs que sueltan la Sinister Key. También es de notarse que Salarin the Twisted solo puede ser dañado por los 4 ataques elementales, Wind Strike, Water Strike, Earth Strike, o Fire Strike. Chaos druids y Chaos Druid Warriors son también hallados en el mismo lugar, haciéndolo un espléndido lugar para entrenar. También se puede usar la habilidad de Farming para hacer crecer las herbs. A un alto nivel de Farming esto puede ser una gran ayuda y una gran manera de obtener experiencia en ambas tanto en Farming como en Herblore. Managing Miscellania Puede proveeer de hasta 80 grimy herbs al dia, todas desde Tarromin or mayores, con suficiente dinero en el tresoro real y las hierbas puesto al maximo nivel (Los jugadores deben de completar la Throne of Miscellania quest primero para poder ganar acceso a managing Miscellania. El Sorceress's Garden minigame tiene un herb patch que da 2 herbs por turno, que toma al rededor de 50 segundos. El Jardin menor (Invierno) {puede dar solo mante hasta harralanderr. El Jardin mayor (Verano) puede dar todas las herbs que normalmente son botadas por mounstros. LImpieza de las Hierbas La collecion de las hierbas comienzan como hierbas sucias. Estas necesitan ser limpiadas para producir una hierba limpia que puede ser usada para producir pociones. El proceso de limpieza envuelve click (izquierdo) en la hierba sucia. Esto resultara en el proceso de limpieza en que generara una cierta cantidad de experiencia que varáa segun la hierba. Cuando se limpia un inventario completo de hierbas sucias, es posible dar click adelante de la animacion para incrementar el proceso de limpieza. En algunas ocasiones puede que algunas de las hierbas que se intento limpiar queden sucias esto puede ser producto de que el nivel de Herbolaria no se haya alcanzado. El proceso de limpieza en una actividad que no requiere mucho clickeo y puede realizarse en bancos, por lo que es un método alternativo de entrenamiento, aunque es lento. La tabla a continuacion muestra la experiencia que se gana por el proceso de limpieza y el nivel de Herbolaria necesario para poder limpiarla. Hay que notar que la experiencia al convertir la hierba sucia en la hierba limpia es remotamente poca. Pociones Incompletas El proceso de hacer porciones en Herblore tomas fos pasos, cada uno combinando ingradientes diferentes. El primer paso envuelve añadir un ingrediente primario (usualmente una Herb) en un vial of water o un vial de coconut milk, y producir una pocion incompleta. Cuando los objetos en el inventario son de la misma clase el juego permite hacer varios de los mismos objetos al mismo timepo (E.J. si el jugador tiene 14 vial of water y 14 guam Herbs el jugador podra elegir si hacer todas las pociones de guam incompletas de una ves o una cantidad "x" de estas.) Mucha de ls informacion de esta tabla ha sido tomada de the list of potions in the RuneScape manual. NOTA: La tabla arriba esta incompleta y no posee los niveles apropiados de Herblore y no contienes las pociones incompletas a base de cononut milk. Pociones :Note: Strength potion son las unicas pociones que pueden utilizar los no miembros por medio de la recolecion de dos ingredientes que son: red spider eggs y Limpwurt y dandoselos al Aphochery que se encuentra en Varrock, sus servicios no son gratuitos a si que hay que pagar por ello. *Serum 207, Guam Tar, Weapon poison, y Guthix balance potion (a diferencia de sus contrapartes la Saradomin y zamorak brew) no puden ser bebidos, estos objetos tiene un uso especial. Pociones Barbaricas Para tener hacer Pociones barbaricas, debes de hablar con Otto Godblessed, localizado en Otto's Grotto (al oeste de Baxtorian Falls). El enseña lo basico del Barbarian Skills necesitadas para obtener el ingrediente secundario para estas pociones. Tambien despues tendras la habilidad para convertir las pociones de 4 dosis en una de 2 dosis , utiliando cualquier pocion de 4 dosis en frasco vacioe (empty vial). Para hacer estas pociones mejoradas, se necesita: *Una pocion de 2 dosis (o una de 4 dosis y un frasco vacio) *Roe (para Attack mix, Anti-poison mix, Relicym's balm mix, y Strength mix) o Caviar (para mejores pociones). Note: Todas las pociones que fueron a base de roe curan 3 hitpoints por dosis. Todas las pociones hechas a base de caviar curan 6 hitpoints por dosis. Precaucion! Usar caviar en las pociones que requieren roe no haran que la pocion cure 6 hp por dosis, la pocion curara 3 hp como es usual. Obteniendo Frascos Hay muchas maneras de obtener vials. Llenarlos es muy rapido; Esto puede ser en cualquier fregadero, fuente o bomba de agua o solamente usando el hechizo lunar humidify. Algunos metodos para pbtener VIals estan dicho a continuacion: # Hacerlos mediante la obtencion de molten glass usando la habilidad de Crafting. # Comprandolos de la tienda general de Ardougne. # Comprandolos en la tienda de Herblore de Taverley. # Comprandolos de la tienda general de Shilo Village. # Cmprandolos de el mercader Sigmund the Merchant si se guarda en el banco de Lunar Isle mediante teletransportacion. # Comprandolos en Frincos's Fabulous Herb Store en Entrana si se esta usando el sistema de transporte de balloon transport system o un ring of duelling. # Comprandolos en la tienda general de Mort'ton (requiere la completacion de Shades of Mort'ton quest y In Aid of the Myreque quest) # Comprando plant cures y vaciandolos. # Comprandolos de jugadores que entrenan. # Algunos NPCs, como los Chaos Druids, botan frascos. # Los Water Elementals tienen un porcentaje del 100% en botar Frascos llenos de agua. Ellos estan cerca a un banco y son de nivel 34, pero, se necesita completar la Elemental Workshop I quest o por lo menos ser comenzada. # Comprandolos en Grand Exchange. #Tomandolos del suelo de Bounty Hunter. Obteniendo ingredientes secunddarios Cuando se entrena Herblore en recomendable tener un amplio suministro de ingredientes secundarios. Nota: Otra forma de obtener Eye of Newt, Unicorn Horn, o Red spider's eggs seria en el Creature Creation, un minigame obtenido bajo la completacion de la Tower of Life quest. Derrotando a la creatura apropiada , se recibira desde 2-10 del objeto antes mencionado. Aumento Temporal *EL brebaje Greenman's ale puede temporalmente incrementar el nivel de Herblore en 1. El brebaje Greenman's ale puede ser comprado en la tarbe en Yanille o haciendolo utilizadndo la habilidad deCooking. Jugadores con nivel 26 de Construction pueden contruir un barrel de of Greenman's ale en la kitchen en player-owned house. *Un Mature Greenman's ale Incrementara temporalmente el nivel de Herblore en 2. Esto solo puede ser hecho con la habilidad de Cooking. *Los Spicy stews, que son hechos al liberar a Evil Dave durante la quest Recipe for Disaster, puede de forma aleatoria incrementar o dismuniur el nivel de Herblore en 6 niveles, dependiendo de la candidad de especias cafes usadas para hacerlo (maximo 3). Informacion Adicional *El jugador Halw Gnun fue el primero en alcanzar el nivel 99 en Herblore, tambien fue el primero en alcanzar los 200m XP en Herblore en Diciembre 28 del 2007 a las 01:12 GMT. El logro mantener su posicion #1 durante todo ese tiempo. *Los no miembros pueden usar las Strength potions, pero no otra pocion util.. Los no miembro tambien pueden beber la pocion de sueño durante la Romeo & Juliet quest. Esta posion "casi" te mata pero obtendras un frasco vacio. Este metodo era usado para los nuevos jugadores para ganar dinero. *Si un jugador cambia entre mnundos mientras aun tienen sus estadisticas incrementadas, estas seran devueltos a la normalidad. Esto es hecho para prevenir que los miembros de beber posiones y cambiar a un mundo de no miembros con ventajas injustas. *Cuando se hacen posiones estas tendran 3 dosis, pero usar una posion en otra del mismo tipo hara que el liquido de estas se combine en un frasco (e.J. si se usan una attack potion(3) en una attack potion(3) el liquido se combinara haciendo una attack potion(4) y una attack potion(2). *Zahur es una herbologista en Nardah, al este de la tienda general, quien puede limpiar herbs por un prico de 200 coins por herb. *Antes era posible usar 15 Genie lamps para obtener 3 herblore sin la necesidad de completar la Druidic Ritual quest. Jagex se entero de esto y removio la habilidad de usar estas lamparas para elvear en nivel de herblore si el jugador ha completado esta quest. *Originalmente, los jugadores tenian que identificar las hierbas enlugar de limpiarlas. todas las hierbas inidentificadas o "unidades" se veian igual. Se cambio esto debido a que la gente estafaba con esta hierbas inidentificadas diciendo a otros jugadores que era una Hierba de alto nivel del que realmente era. *En la mitologia (mundo real), un cuerno de unicornia se creia que poseia propiedades magias especial, como la de cura el veneno. el polvo del cuerno del unicornio es Runscape es usado para hacer antiposiones. Trivia * Antes del 31 de Enero del 2013, para poder utilizar esta habilidad la misión "El ritual druida" necesitaba ser completada. Al terminar esta misión, recibes la experiencia necesaria en Herbolaria para alcanzar el nivel 3, que es el requisito exacto para que los jugadores empiecen a hacer pociones. ** Aun así, era posible usar esta habilidad sin la necesidad de completar esta misión, con la ayuda del Sitema de asistencia, o bebiendo una "C. hombrecillo verde (a)" para elevar la habilidad de Herbolaria a nivel 3 y crear pociones sin completar esta misión. *Después de completar la misión Meeting History y hablar con Sarah en el pasado "A", ella parece ser la fundadora de la habilidad de Herbolaria. *También es de notar que alcanzar 99 en Herbolaria cuesta alrededor de 100-150 millones de monedas. Referencias *RuneScape Game Guide **Herblore ***Herblore - Barbarian Potions en:Herblore de:Pflanzenkunde no:Herblore nl:Herblore fi:Herblore Categoría:Habilidades Categoría:Herbolaria Categoría:Miembros